darknessrisesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hutts
The Old Empire of Ghis was one of the oldest known nations and cultures in the world. The Ghiscari people are mongrels of a dozen races and peoples driven together by the empire and its fall. It reigned supreme over much of Essos. Its founding and golden age predate that of its successor, the Valyrian Empire, by thousands of years. The Old Empire took the harpy emblem of Ghis. The Old Empire reigned supreme over much of Essos while the Valyrian Empire was still young and savage. It rose from the ancient city of Ghis in Ghiscar and grew into a military, economic and cultural powerhouse. At its height Ghis fielded highly-disciplined lockstep legions of free soldiers reputed to have been nearly unbeatable on the battlefield. The architecture of Ghis was dominated by massive brick towers and pyramids built using slave labor.' RAKATA '''After the Valyrians discovered dragons and quickly rose to power, the Ghiscari wanted dragons for their own. Five great wars were fought between Ghiscar and the Empire, which Valyria won with its dragons. The Ghiscari won some skirmishes. In the last great war the Valyrians smashed the Ghiscari legions and used their dragons to burn Ghis and its pyramids to the ground. With the destruction of Ghis, the Old Empire collapsed and most of the original Ghiscari bloodline was wiped out. The surviving populations of the empire rebuilt what they could from the wreckage. The outlying colonies of Slaver's Bay rose to prominence: Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen. These cities established themselves as a hub of the global slave trade and became extremely wealthy. The island city of New Ghis was also founded. It is unclear if the Ghiscari Empire was in truth an "empire", as no emperors have ever been mentioned. Thousands of years later, Hizdahr zo Loraq's grandiose list of titles includes the phrase "Scion of Old Ghis, Octarch of the Old Empire". This may imply that the empire was actually ruled by a council of eight people - or it could simply refer to something such as eight regional governors underneath an emperor, or it could also be a military title or rank. The Unsullied tactics are considered a remnant of Old Ghis. They are trained to fight in the same disciplined lock-step manner and are considered the legions of Old Ghis come again, but are slaves instead of free men. The free iron legions of New Ghis are also inspired by the lockstep legions of old. The harpy was adopted as a symbol by all the Slaver Cities and their silver coins are stamped with a harpy. The Good Masters of Astapor, the Wise Masters of Yunkai, and the Great Masters of Meereen have been training slaves for generations, much as their predecessors did, and are experts at it. '''Slaver’s Bay' region. The three great slaver port cities of Yunkai, Meereen, and Astapor were built from the rubble of Old Ghis and the Ghiscari Empire, an ancient rival of the Valyrian Empire which crushed and superseded it thousands of years ago. The slaver cities are still connected to the Free Cities by the Valyrian road network. The Skahazadhan is the largest river of the region. Examples Zorba the Hutt Borga the Hutt Category:Species __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Factions